


We Love You Too

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, Come Eating, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Incest, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Sam and Dean love Castiel too, they really do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> Coda to episode 12x12 Wincestiel style! Pure smut, enjoy!

Castiel is finally safe and clean, the nightmare of a slow death and excruciating pain feels like a lifetime ago. Castiel hums happily, the angel currently laid out on his back, utterly naked atop the memory foam mattress.

He closes his eyes and revels in the incredible warmth that surrounds him. Warmth from the comfortable bed, warmth from the love bursting in his heart, warmth from the familiar press of two gorgeous bodies on either side of him.

Sam and Dean are his home, his family, he _loves_ them.

Two pairs of calloused hands, two sets of sinful lips, all working together to roam and caress every reachable inch of Castiel's skin. Every touch, every kiss feels like it's dripping down into Castiel's soul. His boys are more sensual than usual tonight, taking their time and truly living in this moment. The moment that they almost never had again.

Both shirtless, Sam and Dean mutually choose to keep their pants on. "You can have our cocks later, baby..." Dean soothes him, drawing Castiel's tongue into his mouth for a deep kiss. "This is about you," Sam adds, licking and sucking his way down Castiel's neck.

Castiel mewls and arches his back, needy hands flying into both brother's hair. He massages and pulls, egging them on with each little tug and hitch of his breath.

Castiel's left nipple suddenly becomes enveloped in a wet heat, Sam's mouth nursing on him lovingly. "S-Sam!" Castiel gasps, eliciting a possessive growl from the younger Winchester. 

"Dean..." Castiel whines immediately after, the name spoken directly against the hunter's lips. Suddenly, a slippery finger begins playing at his rim. Castiel spreads his legs wider, willing Dean further.

"Mmm, Cas, so goddamn beautiful..." Dean sighs as he fully breaches Castiel's entrance, easily sliding all the way inside.

Still suckling on Castiel's sensitive buds, Sam traces the outline of his sharp hipbone, mapping out the surface like a blind man. Eventually, Sam's hand wanders, wrapping tightly around Castiel's aching length. He starts pumping the angel's cock, his rhythm steadily increasing.

Dean catches the moan that slips through Castiel's lips, "Sammy's hand feel good?" Dean asks, adding a second finger and hooking them just right. He rubs mercilessly over that special spot, milking Castiel's prostate with expertise. Castiel answers him the only way he can, with a loud moan and a desperate thrust of his hips. 

Castiel is on overload, Sam and Dean taking him higher and higher, showering the angel with endless love and affection. "Please..." he whimpers, craving release.

Sam pulls his mouth off Castiel's swollen nipple to request, "Tell us again, Cas," he quickly resumes his attack, this time placing a multitude of delicate kisses over Castiel's chest, over his heart. 

Dean picks up his pace, fucking Castiel's hole harder and faster, "We wanna hear you say it again, angel..." Dean buries his face in the crook of Castiel's neck, painting the other side of the angel's throat with bruises to rival his brother's.

"I love you," Castiel breathes, his orgasm building as the words hit the air. "I love you!" Castiel cries again. He comes, spilling white all over Sam's hand, his ass clenching deliciously around Dean's fingers.

Dean travels lower down his body, Castiel angling his head to watch his every move. Sweeping his tongue over the fresh come on Castiel's stomach, Dean groans in arousal at the taste. Castiel sees Sam doing the same thing, cleaning his own hand with a primal hunger. Castiel feels his cock twitch when Dean captures Sam's lips into a dirty open mouthed kiss, sharing in the flavor of their angel.

The boys pull apart as Castiel continues to come down from his climax. Searching Dean's eyes, his heart skips a beat, they're so green, so pure. Castiel brings their lips together, soaking up the unique combination of all three of them. After a few moments, Castiel breaks away from Dean and turns his head slightly. He gets lost in Sam's hazel gaze before claiming him in a second, just as important kiss.

Snuggling up close to their angel, Sam and Dean say in unison, "We love you too..." each brother lightly kissing one of Castiel's rosy pink cheeks.

_We love you too..._


End file.
